


手卷烟

by RoEstel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Collins收到了来自Farrier的生日礼物。妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk), Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)





	手卷烟

“生日快乐，Collins。”

金发的飞行员一愣，还没反应过来自己都快要忘记的生日是怎么被这个才合作了一个多月的搭档知道的，一小包东西就从身后越过他的肩膀扔了过来，Collins下意识地接住，是一包卷烟。

声音的主人紧跟着从Collins的身后单手搂住了他的肩膀：“这可是我自己卷的哦。”

Collins感觉到耳边的温度，那样的生机勃勃，在这个刚刚完成任务归来的深夜让人不由得想要靠近。

“谢谢你，Farrier，”Collins的语调不由得带上了一丝笑意，“但是我不……”

婉拒的话还没说完，Collins的嘴唇就被带着手套内绒和汗水的气息的食指封住了。“你每次出任务之前总是很紧张，福蒂斯二号，它能帮你。”

福蒂斯二号的驾驶员沉默了半晌——不知道是在考量来自经验丰富的一号的建议还是在眷恋肩头的温度，或许两者兼有。

“……我会试试的，福蒂斯一号。”

年长些的飞行员收回胳膊，顺便隔着救生服拍了拍年轻些的飞行员的肩膀，“你会适应的，Kid。”

敦刻尔克任务下来的时候，Collins得知为了保存实力，他们福蒂斯小队是唯一被派出的空军力量，他下意识地掏出了一直贴身放着的那包卷烟。本来烟盒就是重复利用的，加上一直放在贴身的口袋里，原来的硬盒如今像软盒一样。

里面还剩两根卷烟，Farrier亲手卷的。

尼古丁的确有令人镇定的效用，Collins在尝试过之后变没法放下了，他已经习惯于每次出任务之前都来一根烟让自己冷静一些。倒是这么建议他的Farrier并不会每次飞行前都抽烟，他似乎更习惯于返航之后靠在飞机边抽一根。

不，Collins不是每次都吸那回Farrier送给他的烟，不然早就抽完了。

只是今天比较特殊。Collins一边点烟一边想，海峡对面的敦刻尔克有那么多人在盼着回家。

穿好战斗服出来的Farrier看到Collins在抽自己送的卷烟，咧嘴露出一个大大的笑容。

“有效果吧，听我的准没错……哎，只剩一根了？等这次回来我再给你卷一包，这次给你卷维吉尼亚，温和一些，你看看你每次抽的时候那苦瓜脸。”

这倒是真的，Farrier给他的这些卷烟很呛，他第一次抽的时候咳嗽了半天。Collins有一次问过他这是什么烟草，没记错的话应该叫……巴尔干切片草，英国本地产的。Collins不由得想起自己的爷爷曾经抽的烟斗，说不定他抽的也是巴尔干切片草呢？

烟雾强烈地冲击着喉咙，Collins闭上眼睛体味着苦涩，和随之而来的那种平静。

“Farrier，Collins，走吧，四十万人在等着我们呢，我可不想让他们数落我们空军无所作为。”福蒂斯长机穿好装备，拿着头盔走过来。

“是！”

“是！”

Collins抽完最后一口烟，小心把烟头踩灭。嗯，回来之后试试维吉尼亚吧。

FIN


End file.
